Softball
Softball was a contestant who competed in both CCC 1 and CCC 2. Personality Softball is a bit unmotivated and laid-back. He worries a lot for his friends, and tries to protect them. He's neutral towards everyone, unless they wrong him. (Revenge!) Gameplay CCC 1 - Softball in no time started very strong already getting into top 6 placements. After Prince Blueberry was eliminated. Softball got a really bad placement in the second challenge and was up for elimination but managed to survive easily. Challenge 3 he went back to being a beast and got 1st and continued to be a god and got into the merge. After that he helped with the elimination of Corruption. however once Hanging Lamp was eliminated softball had a big rivalry with Emoji. After Spikeball was eliminated Softball was gonna be eliminated in the final 5 but used a catapult and got Pine Tree eliminated. Softball then got very lucky winning the final 4 challenge and surviving, but his plan failed when his token stalemate trick didn't work as the other 2 voted Melting Chocolate to be eliminated. However, it was in the final 3 that softball finally lost and after losing the final 3 challenge to Sickle was eliminated. Softball finished with the best average in the game and as the best placing armless contestant. He also voted for sickle to because he hated Emoji. CCC2 Softball quit and was replaced by Hard Drive Trivia - Softball is the highest placing armless character in CCC history - Softball has the most wins in CCC history with 4 in season 1 and 1 more in season 2 - Softball has the best average in CCC History - Softball has a confirmed relationship (in rp) with Hanging Lamp - He has a pet peeve of being called "Softie," "Soffy," or any other variants. Final Speech CCC 1 Speech "Uh... is this mic on? ....Oh, it is. Alright, so, I'm supposed to say my final speech, so here we go." "Even though I was eliminated, I still had a great time with you all. I'm going to be in the second Critically Chaotic Camp, so I'll probably see mostly everyone there, but this was still an enjoyable part in my life." "And to Sickle and Emoji? You both did an amazing job. Emoji made hilarious entries, although some were... uh... a bit... inappropriate, but they were awesome. Sickle toned it down a bit, but he made top notch entries." "...And to Hanging Lamp... I'm glad we'll be together in the second season. I'm sorry I couldn't win for you, but... I tried my best, honest. I hope you can still find some appreciation for me, even though I failed you." "Thanks for listening, and goodbye, everyone! I hope we can all agree that this was a terrific season." The camera cuts off. CCC 2 Speech I quit I guess. When Hanging Lamp left, I kinda started thinking about it, but I've finally followed through with my decision. There are a ton of other reasons for it, but it would take like 30 minutes to type all of it out, so nah, no other explanations. See you guys in some other CCC. (cough cough unless krazy doesnt come back cough cough)